prefete en chef
by miss
Summary: pas envie de faire un resume et de tout gaché. Venez lire s'il vous plait, que je n'ai pas fait ca pour rien
1. Chapitre 1

Disclamer : tout est a J.K Rowling  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Elle etait appuyé contre la vitre de la voiture et regardais la pluie tomber, cette pluie dure, viscieuse. Cette pluie impenetrable qui la plongeais dans une profonde mélancolie.  
  
Elle allait bientot arrivée a la gare de King Cross. Elle priait pour que le temps s'arrete, mais si il y'a bien une chose qu'on ne peux arreter c'est le temps.  
  
Elle ne voulais pas y retourné, elle voulait rester aupres de sa mere. Elle ne voulais pas la laisser, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne la reverrais plus jamais. Elle voulais rester a son chevet en lisant ses livres, en s'evadant de la réalitée, en oubliant la misere du monde.  
  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas et elle le savait.  
  
Elle devait retourné a Poudlard jouer son role.  
  
Redevenir parfaite. Avoir les meilleurs points, avoirs les meilleurs amis , avoir la meilleure vie possible.  
  
Faire semblant d'adorer ce role, d'etre fiere d'etre devenue prefete, alors qu'elle s'en contre fichait. Mais elle avait promis de devenir la meilleur et elle devait tenir sa promesse.  
  
La voiture s'arreta et son pere lui dit au revoir.  
  
Il n'avait pas vu la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue.  
  
Elle la chassa d'un geste rageur, elle ne devait pas montrer sa peine.  
  
C'etait encore plus dur pour lui, elle en etait consciente.  
  
Elle soupira un grand cou et traversa la gare pour se retrouver en face de la barriere magique.  
  
Elle resta la de longues minutes, n'arrivant pas a se decider.  
  
Et si elle ratait le train, ca ne servirait a rien ca ne reculerais le moments que de quelques heures.  
  
En plus elle se devait de montrer l'exemple, etre toujours a l'heure, etre toujours bien habillé, et meme bien coiffée. Quand elle repensait a la note de mac gonagall en bas de sa lettre, elle avait envie de hurler.  
  
" Une derniere chose mademoiselle, puis je vous conseiller un sors pour vos cheveux (ordonnemoitoutca) . Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, mais il est important de montrer a nos jeunes etudiants, qu'on peut etre belle et prefete en chef.Qu'il n'y a pas a choisir entre l'intelligence et la beautée."  
  
Elle avait faillit refusé son role rien que pour ca, mais elle c'etait dit que ce n'etait pas un simple details qui allait l'empecher de tenir sa promesse.  
  
Alors depuis ce jour la, tout les matins, elle utilisait le sort en soupirant.  
  
Mais elle le faisait quand meme, parce que si elle voulait devenir parfaite, elle devait etre belle aussi.  
  
Elle soupira un grand cou et traversa la barriere enchantée.  
  
De l'autre coté c'etait la meme chose que toute les années precedente.  
  
Un boucan infernal, des cris, des larmes, et puis des rires, tellement de rires.  
  
Elle avait envie de hurler, arreter de rire, la vie n'est pas belle, regarder, il pleut, vous ne comprenez pas????? Il pleut.  
  
Bien evidemment elle ne pouvait pas.  
  
Une prefete en chef ne crie pas des choses incohérente sur le quai 9 ¾ . Une prefete en chef reste maitresse d'elle meme en toutes occasion. Une prefete en chef est prevenente avec les nouveaux, toujours gentile et polie avec les autres, mais doit pouvoir montrer de l'autoritée quand la situation le requiert.  
  
Elle monta dans le train et trouva un compartiment libre. Elle esperait pouvoir rester seule. Se plonger dans un livre pour savourer ses derniers moments loin du chateau.  
  
Mais biensur c'etait sans compter Harry et Ron.  
  
Elle les aimait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Ils ne savaient ce que c'etait de jouer un role 24heure sur 24.  
  
Ils ne savait pas ce que c'etait de rester toujours stoique devant les insultes de celui qu'on aimait.  
  
Bien sur qu'il ne le savait pas, il se laissait toujours emporté par leurs impulsions, ils ne savait pas se controler. Ils sont tellement immatures.  
  
Je les considerent plutot comme mes petits freres plutot que comme mes amis.  
  
Mais biensur je ne pouvait pas leurs dire.  
  
Je devait rester Hermione tel qu'ils la connaissent.  
  
Mais ils n'ont pas compris que j'ai changé.  
  
Je ne suis plus un rat de bibliotheque, j'ai compris que c'est pas en lisant des livres qu'on peu sauver les gens qu'on aime.  
  
"J'etait impuissante quand ils l'ont torture et tué sous mes yeux, ce n'est pas avec tout les livres que j'avais lu que je pouvait le sauver, je n'ai rien pu faire et il est mort par ma faute."  
  
Il est mort en me laissant ses cris dans la tete, sois toujours parfaite Hermione, s'il te plaite sois toujours parfaite. Je serai toujours la, je t'aime...  
  
J'entends encore sa voit comme si c'etait hier.  
  
Je sens les larmes quii me monte aux yeux. Mais je ne peux pas pleurer, ils me regardent curieusement.  
  
Ils me posent des questions sans interrets, je leur ment un peu et ils sont rassurés.  
  
C'est tellement facile de leur mentir, ils sont tellement crédules.  
  
Ils me félicitent pour mon role de prefete.  
  
J'ai envie de hurler, mais comme d'habitude je fais semblant d'etre heureuse et ils n'y voit que du feu.  
  
C'est a ca que je vois que je ne pourrai jamais les considérés comme des amis.  
  
Les amis sont sensé voir quand on leurs ment, quand on ne va pas bien, quand on fait semblant.  
  
Mais eux ils ne voient rien, il ne se rendent pas comptes, ils sont tellement absorbés par leur conversation de quiddich.  
  
Je me plonde dans un livre jusqu'a l'arrivée du train.  
  
On se rend au chateau, on assiste a la repartition habituelle.  
  
Dumbledore annonce mon rang de prfete en chef.  
  
Je joue la comedie, je fais semblant d'etre comblée, mais biensur personne ne voit rien.  
  
J'ai envie de leur craché a la figure.  
  
C'est la que je voit Malefoy.  
  
Et la je me dit que LUI sais, que lui a percu ma détresse comme moi je percoit la sienne a ce moment la.  
  
Car il souffre, je le sens, il a mal, autant que moi.  
  
Un lien c'est créer, unis dans la douleur, seul face au autres.  
  
Parce que ca m'etonnerais vraiment si ces deux gardesdu corps le comprennaient.  
  
Je brise le lien visuel qui nous unissait.  
  
J'emmene les premieres années au dortoirs leurs donnent le mot de passe avec le sourire.  
  
Une prefete en chef a toujours le sourire. Une prefete en chef est toujours aimaible et serviable. Une prefete en chef est parfaite.  
  
Et voila ce sera tout pour pour l'instant. J'espere que vous avez aimé  
  
Reviews svp  
  
Bien a vous  
  
miss 


	2. Chapitre 2

Je suis trop contente 9 reviews pour le premier chapitre....  
  
Bon pour le suivant j'en veut 10......  
  
Kaima : merci bcp, t'inquiete tu vas bientôt savoir  
  
Miss Détraquée : merci..  
  
Varda : ce n'est pas improbable  
  
Fan de hermione/Drago : je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui redonner le sourire.... c'est une fic drama... Mais bon la romance n'est pas improbable.  
  
Allis : merci  
  
Andréanne Malefoy : ben oui c'est normal je vais pas tout expliqué dans le premier chapitre.... Merci pour les compliments  
  
. : je sais pas qui t'es mais merci.. et puis la voilà la suite  
  
Lululle : je compte absolument pas lui remettre le sourire....  
  
Cyngathi : ma premiere revieweuse pour cette fic... J'suis toute emuse..snif snif et pour la conjugaison je sais j'ai foiré mais je vais me rattrapper, enfin je vais essayé.  
  
Disclaimer... Tout a j.k. rowling  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Je retourne dans ma chambre, et m'effondre en larmes sur mon lit..  
  
Toute la journée je me suis retenue, toute la journée j'ai joué la comedie et biensur tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu.  
  
A part Malefoy .  
  
C'est bizarre, je ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait avoir un lien tout les deux.  
  
Et pourtant c'est le cas.  
  
Je ne sais pas encore lequel mais j'ai compris á son regard que se sera important pour moi.  
  
Et pour lui aussi je pense.  
  
Je m'endors sur mon lit, toujours habillée, épuisé par mes larmes.  
  
Je me reveille en sursaut a 4h du matin.  
  
Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe.  
  
Je scrute la pénombre.  
  
Je ne vois rien.  
  
C'est étrange je ressens pourtant une présence. Mais pas une présence maléfique. J'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un qui est la pour m'aider.  
  
Mais qui pourrait bien m'aider ????  
  
Qui connaît ma peine ? Qui me comprend ? Personne.  
  
Qui a vu son petit frere de 7 ans se faire torturé par des mangemorts ?  
  
Qui a vu son petit frere si courageux. ?  
  
Il n'a pas crié, il a pleuré en silence.  
  
Il avait compris, il ne voulait pas éxposer sa souffrance.  
  
Il avait compris que c'etait ce qu'ils cherchaient.  
  
Et rien que pour son courage, je me dois d'etre toujours parfaite.  
  
Je me rends compte que je suis toujours habillée, meme pas lavée.  
  
Je prends mes affaires et vais á la salle de bain des prefets.  
  
A 4 du matin je ne risque pas de rencontré grand monde.  
  
Ca me soulage, je ne veux pas qu'on voit mes yeux gonflés.  
  
Je marche dans les couloirs du château je m'impreigne du silence. Ca me fait du bien.  
  
Puis je me fais coulé un bon bain, et reste dedans pendant une bonne heure.  
  
Je suis detendue, prete a affronter une nouvelles journée de faux sourires, de faux semblant.  
  
Je décide de me promener un peu avant de retourner dans ma chambre.  
  
Je marche en silence, perdue dans mes pensées.  
  
Je monte au dessus de la tour d'astronomie, je veux voir le soleil se lever.  
  
En arrivant en haut qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise de voir quelqu'un.  
  
Malefoy est lá.  
  
Il est assis les pieds dans le vide et il fume.  
  
En tant que prefete en chef je devrais lui enlevé des points, mais je ne peux m'y resoudre.  
  
Je m'approche en silence et vient m'assoire a coté de lui.  
  
Il n'a pas l'air surpris de me voir.  
  
Il a l'air triste.  
  
On reste la en silence, savourant la présence de l'autre.  
  
Toute notre animosité accumulée depuis toute ces années, en ce moment a disparu.  
  
Il ne reste plus que la souffrance de deux adolescents qui ne comprennent pas le monde ou ils sont nés.  
  
On ne cherche pas a savoir, on est simplement bien tous les deux.  
  
Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et je m'appuye contre lui.  
  
Il y'a quelques temps encore j'aurais hurlé de me retrouver coller contre lui.  
  
Mais la je me sens réellement bien. En fait, je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis que ca c'est passé.  
  
On reste la jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit levé.  
  
Puis on se sépare.  
  
Pas un mot n'a été prononcer. Pas un regard n'a été échanger.  
  
Juste du reconfort. Juste en entraide mutuelle.  
  
Quelque chose d'indéfinissable que je n'oublierai jamais.  
  
Je retourne dans ma chambre pour me préparer.  
  
Puis vais déjeuner á la grande salle.  
  
Il n'a encore personne.  
  
Je suis la premiere tant mieux.  
  
Pas encore besoin de faire semblant.  
  
Je mange en silence, perdue dans mes pensées.  
  
Je pense á Drago.  
  
Je sais qu'en apparence, rien n'aura changé, il continuera a m'insulté.  
  
Mais tout les deux on oubliera pas ce lever du soleil vécu ensemble.  
  
Les éleves commencent a arriver.  
  
Je me plaque un sourire qui paraît sincere.  
  
J'endosse mon role a la perfection.  
  
Je redevient parfaite.  
  
Je redevient une prefete en chef.  
  
Mais j'ai envie de hurler...........  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espere que ca vous a plu.  
  
Reviews please.  
  
Bien vous  
  
Miss. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, alors apres plusieurs années d'inactivitées vu la non possesion d'un ordinateur et d'internet je continue ma fic pour laquelle j'ai recu pas mal de reviews.

J'espere que ca vous plaira toujours autant... et je remercie d'avance les futurs reviewers et de tout coeurs les anciens.

disclamer: tout a J.K. Rowling bien sur.

Nouvelle journée a Poudlard, nouvelle année. Distribution des horaires. Sourire et rassurer les nouveaux. Rabrouer les autres arce que l'année commence a peine qu'ils font déjà des idioties.Jouer mon role à la perfection. Des betises tout ca... j'ai envie de m'enfuir, partir loin tres loin et surtout ne jamais revenir. Mais bien sur c'est impossible, je dois rester là, terminer mes études c'est important les études. Enfin je le croyais jusqu'a ce qu'il meurt. Comment peut on se soucier de la 1484eme revolution des gobbelins alors que son petit frere est mort ? Comment s'en soucier alors que tout notre corps crie vengeance, haine et destruction ?

Mais je lui ai promis à ce petit bout d'homme, ce petit mec à l'allure serieuse qui me demandais d'etre toujours parfaite. Alors je tient ma promesse je reste parfaite, maitresse de mes émotions en toutes circonstances.

Mon regard se pose sur Harry, haine fugace tout est de sa faute, je me reprend il n'y peut rien, il n'a pas choisi sa vie. J'aurais du me tenir a l'écart. Etre l'amie du survivant a detruit ma famille mais ca n'est pas sa faute. Ce sont les mangemort qui l'ont tué, pas Harry. Lui il ne sais meme pas que j'avais un frere, en fait personne ne le savais, sauf Voldemort apparement.

Je détourne mon regard, je regarde autour de moi, je me sens mal je crois que je vais tomber. Mais je croise le regard de Malefoy, contact furtif qui me dit "tient le coup", "tu vas t'en sortir" et je m'y accroche. J'ai lu dans ses yeux ,pendant une fraction de seconde, qu'il me soutenait. Je me redresse et reprend mon rôle.

Je regarde mon horaire toutes les cases sont remplies, tant mieux plus je serai occupée moins je penserai.

Les jours défilent, on a beaucoup de travail, je tient le coup je continue a être parfaite et tout le monde n'y voit que du feu.

Je suis gentille et compréhensive avec les plus jeunes , plus froide et autoritaire avec les autres. Les gens m'aiment bien ils ne voit que la perfection en moi, ils ne voit pas toute la haine cette haine. Cette boule violence qui grandit dans mon ventre et m'empeche de dormir. Ils ne voient que Hermione la jolie prefete.

Le seul qui voit que je sombre de plus en plus c'est Malefoy, il me jette souvent des regards inquiets quand il est sur que personne ne l'observe. Bien sur il m'insulte toujours pour faire bonne mesure, mais moins qu'avant. Je ne comprends pas ce lien qui nous relie, je l'ai toujours détesté et c'était réciproque mais je sens qu'il souffre autant que moi et qu'il le cache aussi bien que moi.

Je m'eloigne de plus en plus de Ron et Harry, ils se posent des questions mais j'invoque mon rôle de préfete. J'ai une chambre juste pour moi maintenant, dans une aile spéciale du chateau. J'apprécie cette tranquilitée et cette libertée de mouvement. Je me promène toutes les nuits dans les couloirs du chateau endormi, je monte souvent au sommet de la tour d'astrologie, je n'y ai plus revu Malefoy, mais je sens que c'est pour bientot.

Encore une de ces nuits ou je ne peux pas dormir, je déambule, la rage au ventre, les larmes au yeux et avec cette envie de meurte qui me taraude, qui ne me lache pas.

Je monte au sommet de la tour un peu avant l'aube, je suis a bout de nerf. Je tourne en rond, je me sens impuissante face a la cruautée de la vie et ca me fait mal.

Je regarde le soleil se lever et la beauté du spectable me rend folle, il ne verra plus jamais ca, je craque complétement. Toute les barrieres que j'ai érigées tombe d'un seul coup et je m'effondre. Je tombe par terre en pleurant, en hurlant ma haine au monde entier. Je pleure comme je n'ai pas su pleurer quand c'est arrivé, je sanglotte et j'ai du mal à respirer.

Je sens deux bras puissants m'entourer, j'entends mais ne comprends pas les paroles appaisantes qui me sont chuchotées. Je continue à pleurer, les vannes sont ouvertes et je ne peux plus les refermées, elles sont restées coincées trop longtemps.

Apres ce qu'il me semble une éternitée je me calme, mes sanglots se transforment en gémissements puis s'arretent tout à fait.

J'ose enfin relever la tete et regarder l'homme qui m'a soutenu sans poser de question, celui qui, je le sais maintenant, va m'aider a tenir le coup.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a mal pour moi et ca me touche au plus profond de moi même.

Puis il me sourit, un sourire goguenard... alors ? ca va mieux Granger ?

Ca me fait rire, Malefoy, toujours égal a lui même.

Il m'aide à me relever et me murmure: je ne sais pas ce qui te fait mal comme ca mais celui qui t'as fait ca le payeras je te le jure.

Cette phrase déclenche au fond de moi un flot de passion que je ne peux maitriser et me jette a son cou.

Je l'embrasse sauvagement, comme si ma vie en dépendait et je m'enfuie en courant.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, les futures chapitres seront plus longs mais là c'etait une petite remise en jambe.

J'espere que ca vous à plus et de mon cotés les futurs reviews seront lues avec le plus grans plaisir...

Bien à vous

Miss


End file.
